


And I Will Always Love You - DaveKat

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Written on Valentine's Day.Dave bribes Karkat in the only way he knows how to so he'll dance with him.





	And I Will Always Love You - DaveKat

"Dance with me." Dave held out his hand.

"What? No." Karkat smacked it away. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Why would you NOT want to?" He grabbed him around the waist, causing him to squeal. "It's Valentine's Day, we're gonna do all kinds of mushy gay stuff."

"I refuse to take part in your shitty fuckbusting excuse of a holiday." He jumped as he squeezed his waist harder.

"Karkat," Dave cooed in his ear, "do this for me, and I'll give you all the tickles you want."

Karkat stiffened, grumbling to himself. "I hate you. Whoah!" He was pulled into a waltzing position. "Holy shit, how'd you get so fast?"

"Practice, man. Did I literally sweep you off your feet?" He laced his fingers with his. "Come on, let's do this."

"Fine." He smiled slightly as they moved around the room.

_"And I, I will always love youuuuuuuu," Dave sang._

"Shut up." Karkat tried to bite his shoulder.

"I'm the next Whitney Houston," he complained.

"There'll never be another," he scoffed. "Just shut up and dance."

\---

"Okay, here are the rules." Dave paced back and forth like a drill sergeant in front of the couch. "Say 'stop', 'not there', 'please', or 'no more', and I'll tickle harder and have no mercy. Say 'shades' and I'll stop. Put your arms down and I will once again show no mercy. Feel free to laugh as much as you want. And most importantly, have fun." He stopped in front of him. "Lie down."

"What am I supposed to fucking say then, huh?!" Karkat clamped his mouth shut after seeing the dangerous gleam in his eye.

"You can't swear or insult me, either." He smirked. "So yeah, you can't say anything."

"Wow. I mean, fucking wow. You think this is funeeheeheehee!" He twisted out of the way from the hovering fingers. "Dahahahave!"

"Not touching you. Not touching you." Dave's hands suddenly shot down to his knees.

"NO!" It took Karkat a moment to realize he hadn't made contact with him at all. "Son of a bitch."

"Swearing." He paused. "I forgot to ask. What kind of tickles do you want?"

"Oh, um..." He hid his face in his hands and whispered something.

"What?" Dave leaned in. "I didn't hear you."

"Wreck me hard...fuckass." Karkat blew into his ear.

"JESUS!" He barked out a laugh and stumbled backwards. "Okay, that is IT!"

"Er, sorry?" He laced his fingers together and lifted his arms above his head. For good measure, he put a pillow on top of them, then his head to hold it down. "Uh, okay."

"Where should I start?" Dave tapped his chin. "Oh!" He made a dirty move and went straight for his underarms.

"SHIT!" Karkat jolted like he was electrocuted. "Nahahahat fair!" But he kept his arms up. "This is mehehehehean!"

"I know, right? Where will I go next?" He paused with his fingers still resting against his skin. "Let me think about it."

"Dahahahave! Ahahaha!" He banged his head against the pillow.

"Dude, I'm not even moving." Dave's hands suddenly jumped down to his sides. "How's this feel?"

"Oh god, nohohohohoho!" Karkat grit his teeth. "Plehehehehease!"

"I told you not to say that, but I'll let you off with a warning this time." He tapped his cheek.

"Plehehehehease!" he said again just to see what would happen.

"Disobeying me on purpose." Dave leaned down and pushed up his tank top with his nose.

"What? No, no, no!" Karkat's toes curled as he kissed his stomach. "Dahahahave, nahahahahat there!"

"Man, you're just so defiant today." Without missing a beat, he started nibbling.

"OH GOD, STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He exploded into laughter, resisting the urge to cover his face in embarrassment. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T, DAMMIT!"

"You never learn. Tickletickletickle! How's this feel, Kitkat? Is it driving you crazy? Does it make you want to crawl out of your skin? Coochie coochie coo! Just try escaping, I dare you." Dave sat up and scribbled all over his torso with his fingernails.

Karkat's arms twitched violently. "FUHUHUHUHUHUCK, I MEHEHEHEHEAN IT! PLEASE, PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"You're being so difficult, but I must admit, I do kind of enjoy it. Because it means I get to do this!" Before either of them knew what was happening, he was blowing raspberries on his sides.  
That did it.

His arms flew down and grabbed his shoulders. 

"FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK!" He twisted and howled and squealed underneath his strong hold, trying desperately to throw him off. "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU'RE SO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEAN!"

"Mmhmm," Dave hummed, blowing more until his laughter turned silent. "Babe."

"Hehe, yeahahahaha?" Karkat opened his teary eyes. "Whahahahahat?"

"Rule-breaker." He sat down on his legs, facing away from him. "Do you know what this means?

"No! Please, please don't do it! I love you, just let me go! I'm sorry!" He couldn't stop the pleas escaping from his mouth.

"Shh, it's okay." Dave kissed his foot. "I'll be gentle." He turned his head, showing off the most terrifying smile. "Psyche."

"Oh no." Karkat braced himself for the worst and squeezed his eyes shut. "H-hurry up." Silence. He cracked one eye open. "The fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing," he hummed. "I'm just trying to torture you a little longer."

"For the love of a cactus-fucking assfuck, TICKLE ME!" He quickly covered his mouth, turning bright red.

"Whoah." Dave shook his head. "You said it. You actually said 'tickle'. Oh my god, I'm proud."

"Shut up," Karkat mumbled.

"Wow. I was going to tease you, but I think you deserve a reward. I'll skip it and go right into the tickling." He cracked his knuckles. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," he whimpered. "I want it."

"Good." Dave's fingers descended onto his soles, and he went all out.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" Karkat SCREAMED in laughter. "DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Are your arches ticklish? Your heels?" He rubbed his hands together. "But I know what drives you crazy." He went to town on the balls of his feet, the part right under the toes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His head hit the arm of the sofa. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THERE! OH, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I'M BEGGING YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!"

"Never!" Dave announced, going up to his toes.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" Karkat's back arched up high enough to look painful. "I'M DYIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING HERE!"

"You're exaggerating," he huffed. "Does it really tickle that bad?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES! IT FEELS LIKE THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!" He sat up and grabbed his hips.

"AH!" Dave whirled around. "You wouldn't dare."

"Hahahaha...wouldn't I?" Karkat dug his thumbs into his hipbones.

"SHIT!" He shook his head rapidly. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He went back to tickling his feet mercilessly.

"RULE-BREAKER!" he wheezed.

And that's how they ended up in a giggling heap several minutes later.

"Wow." Dave's chest heaved up and down.

"Yeheheheah." Karkat held his hand. "So...Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too." He let out a few more giggles. _"And I, I will always love youuuuuuuu."_

"Die," he mumbled into his shirt, and they both fell asleep.


End file.
